custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Being
The Alpha Beings are a powerful race of shape-shifters, accidentally created by the Great Being Hantrek. They are considered as one of the most influential and respected species of the Matoran Universe and are known for their diplomacy and power. By fostering commitment and cooperation instead of conflict, the Alpha Beings played a decisive role in the founding of the Spherus Magna Council and have been at the heart of unified society until the events of the Rebellion in Xianori. History Wanting to create invincible soldiers under her command to end the Core War, the Great Being Hantrek created the Alpha Beings. However, during the experiment that resulted in their creation, there was an accident that resulted in Hantrek's form and essence being absorbed by her creations, leaving her as an empty shadow. Before Hantrek thought of destroying the Alpha Beings to regain her power, she was detained and her soul banished into the Mask of Chaos by the other Great Beings. Meanwhile, the Alpha Beings led by Mersny were grouped into the Order of the Great Creators and settled on the island of Takiw Nui. Several years later, Mersny proposed the idea of exterminating the Matoran species to establish the Alpha Beings as the chosen race of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. However, he was overthrown by Vavakx, who assumed his position as leader of the species since then. After Teridax's death, the population of of the Matoran Universe returned to Spherus Magna along with all inhabitants of the Matoran Universe to begin a new life. Abilities and Traits By default, the Alpha Beings are biomechanical reptilian beings. They, however, possess complete control over their form, an ability that works by mentally changing the formation of their cells. Alpha Beings can take on the appearance of most individuals or creatures, even mimicking voices, and are able to drastically increase or decrease their mass instantly. In addition, their shapeshifting ability essentially makes them immune to mutations and aging, as they are able to revert any changes made on themselves, including those made by external forces. Despite how powerful their shapeshifting is, Alpha Beings cannot grant themselves powers through their transformations. They are also unable to alter their brains, and thus they can show signs of mental aging. Some Alpha Beings possess additional powers. All members of the species can also access the powers of Great Kanohi. Society Alpha Beings extended their influence through cultural domination and intellectual superiority. They often try to establish close relationships with other species, knowing that their ideas and beliefs will inevitably influence them. The Alpha Beings' commitment to diplomacy and the peaceful resolution of conflicts is reflected in the Order of the Great Creators, an organization dedicated to mediating between societies. However, this philosophy has led them to meddle in other people's conflicts, and some societies perceive them as intruders in private affairs. The Alpha Beings are also pragmatic and have alternatives in case diplomacy fails. They often exploit their access to powerful governments for secrets and, being a race of shape-shifters, have an incredible ability to easily infiltrate various groups without arousing suspicion. There are other Alpha Beings apart from the members of the Order of the Great Creators, who were never assigned to the Matoran Universe and remained in Spherus Magna during the Shattering of the planet. The identities, culture, and status of these Alpha Beings are unknown. Trivia *Despite Alpha Beings having original forms that they were created into, they do not present themselves in it and, in fact, most of them have forgotten what their original form is supposed to be like. By this point in time, all Alpha Beings' appearances are unique to themselves. **When an Alpha Being dies, they do not revert to their original form. *Alpha Beings are very susceptible to Dark Shed infections and become deeply corrupted if they are exposed to the organism. *Assassinating an Alpha Being was considered an unforgivable crime by the Order of Mata Nui, due to the importance of the Order of the Great Creators in maintaining peace in the universe. Anyone accused of such a crime could be automatically condemned to the Pit. *The myth of Ohm was created by the Great Beings to conceal the origins of the Alpha Beings and Hantrek as their creator. This myth was universally accepted by the Alpha Beings and Hantrek also decided to keep it to protect her identity until she finally revealed the truth to Vavakx. Category:Species